


"Permission?!"

by raiyana



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mutual Pining, Overprotective Dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: Random oneshot.Thorin is a pining idiot.Dwalin and Balin have a sister, and Dwalin is very protective of her when it comes to guys.Svala is going to snap one of these days.





	"Permission?!"

“Are you looking at my sister?” Dwalin growled darkly. Thorin flinched in his seat, doing his best to pretend that his interest was completely innocent. It wasn’t.

“N-No?” he stuttered, well-aware that there was only _one_ acceptable answer to that question. His best friend continued to glare, but he seemed mollified after a minute, sinking heavily into the seat beside Thorin and turning his own gaze towards the fire where Svala was providing the night’s entertainment, telling an old saga about a Moongazer from the Orocarni. Her face was animated, the shadows of flickering flames only making her eyes appear brighter in Thorin’s mind, catching in her hair and glinting off the beads that kept it under control. Unlike Dwalin and Balin, Svala braided her hair and beard, the dark brown colour offsetting the gilded clasps nicely.

“You’ll have to get used to the idea at some point, Dwalin,” Glóin mused on Dwalin’s other side, and Thorin wondered if anyone would mind him strangling his cousin when he continued, “Svala is a bonny lass, she’s bound to catch the eyes of some lad soon enough-” Dwalin’s loud growl killed the words in Glóin’s throat. The merchant wisely moved a bit further away from the simmering anger that was bound to erupt every time he thought about Svala – _his little sister_ , Thorin reminded himself, for the n-th time, why Svala was entirely off-limits – getting married or courting _anyone_. To an extent, it was a sentiment Thorin shared… though his reasons were far more selfish than his friend suspected, wanting Svala’s heart for his own. The warrior’s fingers crushed a walnut with ease. Glóin shifted further away.

“No one is going to touch my baby sister,” Dwalin growled, and part of Thorin sympathised – _had he not felt the same about the lads’ adad?_ – but a far larger part of him wanted to stop caring what Dwalin thought and scoop her into his arms before anyone else got up the courage to defy the scariest warrior in their Clan. Thorin said nothing, making no move to draw attention to himself.

“Dwalin!” Svala’s voice snapped across the camp. The warrior stiffened, turning to face her with an innocent look that would only have worked on Kíli’s face. Svala scowled. “Are you being an arse again, nadad?” she asked sweetly. Dwalin shook his head. “Did we not talk about this?” she continued, as though he hadn’t replied at all, “I’ll court whomever I want, and you _do not_ get a say in my choice!” she continued, her temper a match to Dwalin’s any day.

“But Svala…” Dwalin tried, “It’s our job to protect you!” Across the fire, Balin was shaking his head, but Dwalin didn’t subside, his protest only adding fuel to her rant.

“Dwalin!” she shouted. “I _am an adult_! I have been for _years_ , and anytime anyone so much as _looks_ at me, you’re there to threaten certain _highly useful appendages_ I’d want my future husband to possess!” she seethed. Kíli choked on his drink. “I’m sick of it!”

“Nana’…” Dwalin tried again, clearly not noticing Balin’s frantic ‘Shut up, NOW!’-signing. Thorin winced.

“Don’t you ‘sister’ me!” Svala shouted, moving closer. “I can take care of _myself_ , Dwalin Fundinul! You overprotective lummox!” Throwing a pebble at him, Svala’s angry tirade continued.

“None of those _boys_ were good enough for you!” Dwalin bellowed back, jumping to his feet.

“No one will ever be good enough for you!” Svala screeched, punching him in the gut. Gesturing wildly at him, she continued ranting, “I bet even Thorin wouldn’t be good enough for you!!” Thorin wondered what he had done to deserve the level of fury both siblings were now turning in his direction, holding up his hands in a weak attempt to ward off their anger.

“Thorin would _never_ -” Thorin really _would_ , Thorin thought, when Dwalin faltered halfway through the sentence, staring at Svala who was moving swiftly towards them.

Soft… soft lips were pressing against his, and Thorin’s raised hands had tangled themselves in her hair before he could inform them why that was a spectacularly bad idea, his involuntary gasp silenced by the appearance of Svala’s tongue in his mouth. Kissing her back made it even better, tasting that plump top lip that had starred in so many fantasies of his ever since she reached adulthood. Svala moaned softly, tugging on his braids, but she made no move to get away from his touch, in truth – _ohhh…_ Thorin couldn’t help but wonder if he had fallen asleep by the fire, dreaming the whole thing when he felt her arms sliding around his shoulder, her legs wrapping around his hips and her weight settling in his lap like she belonged there – _she does belong here_ , part of him whispered, urging him to bring one arm down to wrap around her back. She tasted sweeter than he had imagined, and he wanted – _badly_ – to taste her elsewhere, find out if the sweetness – a growl interrupted his thoughts, and Thorin finally managed to pull away from the best kiss he had ever had. Of course, he admitted ruefully, it was also likely to be his _last_ kiss, if Balin and Dori let go of Dwalin any time soon. Figuring he might as well be killed for two as for one, he dipped his head once more, taking her lips in a kiss that spoke of sweetness, gently cupping her face and staring into her gold-flecked brown eyes. Svala was staring at him, wide-eyed, and a little afraid, and Thorin released her instantly. She did not move away. Instead, she pulled his mouth back to hers, licking across his lower lip before returning the gentle kiss, nipping at his lip when she pulled away.

Thorin slowly became aware of the deadly silence surrounding them; only the crackling sound of the fire and Dwalin’s heavy breathing could be heard. He purposefully avoided looking at Dwalin, keeping his blue eyes locked with Svala’s deep brown.

“I… I didn’t expect that,” she whispered, like it was just the two of them and the rest of the Company weren’t on pins and needles around them.

“ _I_ didn’t expect that,” Thorin teased, giving her a small smile. Svala winced.

“Sorry,” she whispered, looking so contrite that he had to kiss the expression off her face. Somewhere off to the side, someone groaned. “What… What happens now?” she asked, her face so close that Thorin felt her lips move against his with every word, felt the whisper of her breath across his skin.

“That’s entirely up to you,” he admitted quietly. “If you want to pretend it never happened… I won’t speak of it ever again.” He _really_ wished she wouldn’t want that, but he knew he had to make the offer nonetheless, hoping beyond hope that he would be strong enough to go through with it now that he _knew_ what she felt like in his arms. Svala stiffened. “If…” Thorin swallowed heavily, “if you want to…” he trailed off, his eyes falling shut; he had never felt so exposed before, so shy in reaching for what he wanted.

“Court you?” she asked softly, cupping his face. Thorin’s eyes flew open, staring wildly at her. The firelight glowed on her skin, limning her form in low orange light, but it was her smile that made his heart beat faster. “Would you let me court you?” she murmured against his lips, but Thorin was kissing her again before he even realised what she had asked, pouring his desperation into the kiss as he clutched at her. Someone cleared their throat.

“I accept,” Thorin croaked hoarsely. Svala smiled, and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and then she was kissing him again, mewling softly against his lips as he pressed her against his chest.

“See, Balin, I told you it’d work eventually,” Dwalin said, making them both turn to stare at him with eyes in danger of popping out of their skulls.

“Aye, brother, I guess I do owe you five gold coins,” Balin sighed, but he was smiling at them. Thorin almost couldn’t comprehend their meaning. “Though you’ll have to wait till we reach Erebor; I haven’t that much gold on me.”

“Wait, what?” Thorin asked. In his arms, Svala was gaping at her brothers as though they were strangers.

“Did you really think you could hide your feelings from _me_ of all people?” Dwalin asked pointedly. Thorin blushed. He’d thought he had managed quite well. “And _she’s_ been mooning after you for just as long, Mahal save us,” he continued in a loud grumble, “only she didn’t think you’d want her; and you’re completely impossible, too.” Tugging his arm out of Dori’s grasp – the tailor looked as stunned as the rest of them – Dwalin returned to his seat, taking up a stick and poking at the fire.

“It was Dís’ idea… I think,” Balin mumbled, hiding a chuckle in his beard. Thorin felt a powerful surge of love and gratitude for his sister. Squeezing Svala’s stout form slightly, he smiled at her.

“I always said if it had to be anyone, should be Thorin,” Dwalin added. “I can take him in a fight if he gets handsy.”

“But you!” Svala cried out, smacking Dwalin’s arm, and trailing off in angry mutters. Thorin immediately let go of her. Svala turned her head to glare at him, while Dwalin guffawed. Thorin smiled sheepishly, wrapping his arms back around her and accepting a kiss as reward. Deepening the kiss, he turned her soft and pliant in his arms once more.

“ _OI_!” Dwalin shouted, interrupting them, “I may have given permission, but I don’t need to see that!” Across from them, Fíli and Kíli were nodding; each had a hand clapped over his brother’s eyes. Thorin chuckled.

“Permission?!” Svala screeched, jumping off of Thorin’s lap to whirl on Dwalin once more. Thorin winced at the volume of her voice as his future queen began haranguing her brother once more. Sharing a glance with Balin, who nodded gently, Thorin leaned back against his tree, tuning out the argument and watching his fierce Svala in the light of the fire until he fell asleep, dreaming of the diamonds he’d braid into her hair when they reached Erebor.


End file.
